Deploying loads out of aircraft by means of aerial delivery parachutes has been known for a long time. There are basically two different methods of moving loads out of an aircraft before these loads descend to the ground. In a first variant the load is pulled out of the aircraft fuselage, by means of an aerial delivery parachute conveyed from an opening flap of the aircraft, into the enveloping flow around the aircraft, and after leaving the aircraft fuselage sinks to the ground in a gravity-driven manner. In a second variant the aircraft fuselage comprises a type of ramp on which the load slides in a gravity-driven manner to an opening situated at the lower end of the ramp, and when the opening is reached falls out of it and during falling activates the aerial delivery parachute. In particular in the first variant, in which an aerial delivery parachute is deployed in an enveloping flow past the aircraft in order to inflate and in so doing pull the load out of the aircraft fuselage, during this process inevitably tractive forces arise between the aerial delivery parachute and the aircraft, which tractive forces impede the flight behavior both as a result of an increase in aerodynamic resistance and pitching moments or yawing moments resulting from this.
A basic design of a system for deploying loads out of an aircraft is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,051. In that publication particular importance is placed on an arrangement comprising an aerial delivery parachute and a drogue parachute, wherein the drogue parachute is used to convey the actual aerial delivery parachute out of the aircraft into the enveloping flow. A so-called “tow plate” is used to guide the arrangement comprising the drogue parachute and the aerial delivery parachute as well as the load.
Furthermore, in DE 102 30 535 B4 a device for deploying loads from an aircraft is shown in which a drogue parachute and a main parachute are used, wherein in this printed publication, in particular, stabilization of the load on the aerial delivery parachute is discussed.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.